1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of speech recognition, and more particularly, to the generation of a grammar for recognizing heading selections.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional speech recognition system (SRS) utilizes one or more grammars to specify allowable, recognizable words and language structure when converting user speech to text. A general purpose SRS designed to recognize a large number of words typically relies upon one or more large grammars. The grammars tend to be large since each word or phrase that is to be recognized by the SRS must be specified within the grammar. The use of such large and inclusive grammars, however, can require a significant amount of processing power and memory, often surpassing the amount required by a SRS using a smaller, more concise grammar. Moreover, the use of a large grammar can lead to reduced speech recognition accuracy. Accordingly, when possible, smaller, more concise grammars can be beneficial to overall SRS performance and efficiency.
In some cases, a SRS need only recognize particular types of objects, for example where a user selects from multiple choices through a speech interface. In such cases, keyword grammars can be used to provide a smaller and more concise alternative to conventional grammars. Still, keyword grammars often are created by generating all possible keyword combinations and including the keyword combinations within the grammar. Despite being smaller than conventional grammars, keyword grammars generated in this manner can be larger than required to accurately and efficiently decode user speech.